an unexpected turn of events
by The Dededeman
Summary: why am i still alive,why is this thing keeping me alive. all i know is if i find a burger tank in this place,I'm a  be a one man cheeseburger apocalypse.
1. this is not my grave

**an unexpected turn of events**

**Chapter 1 this is not my grave**

* * *

><p>"helicopters here,get your asses moving!" bill yelled as the helicopter landed.<p>

"fire in the hole!"Francis yelled as he threw a pipe bomb

"zoey look out!"Louis tried to warn her before a tank jumped in front of her and punched her away from her group.

"shit I'm down" zoey screamed in pain as infected started to swarm around her

"get off her you sons of bitches!" the voice of Sean yelled as zoey looked up to see the teenage boy gunning down the infected and tank with the mini gun which he tore from it's mount

"can you walk zoey"Sean said as he started to lift her up onto her feet

"rr.. I think I broke it"zoey said as she felt a brutal pain in her ankle

"well I ain't leaving you behind"Sean said as he lifted her up onto his shoulder as he punched away infected trying to attack the two survivors

"quick get on the freaking helicopter!" Francis yelled as Sean placed zoey in the chopper seat.

"good work now.." bill tried to say as a tank punched Sean away from the helicopter as the tank tried to bring it down

"eat this" Sean said as he pulled out his last Molotov and chucked it at the beast where it imbedded itself in the back of the tanks brain,killing it instantly.

"Sean grab my hand!"zoey yelled before the arm of the 2nd tank grabbed the trying to escape helicopter from leaving. Without a thought Sean charged at the beast and shoved the mini gun into the side of it's head,the simple revving of the minigun splattering the behemoths brains all over the Sean fire suit

"kid get on now!"bill yelled as zoeys hand still reached out for him

"no sir"Sean said as he turned back to face the crowd of infected climbing up the hospitals stairways

"get on the plane son don't go mr hero on us"bill yelled as he watched the kid just turn and say

"don't worry,this is not gonna be my grave"Sean said as he pulled out his twin shotguns

"hey big shot Francis yelled before tossing Sean's flamethrower down to him

"you better not die on me,we still have a contest going"Francis said as Sean picked up his flamethrower

"no Sean noooo!" zoey cryed out as she still held her hand out for him

"let him go zoey, he's not gonna go down without a fight"Francis tried to comfort her before the chopper flew off leaving Sean standing on the broken helipad as the infected raced toward the lone survivor as he picked up his flamethrower and marched towards the horde

"come get some!"sean said as he flipped the switch as white hot flames spurted out and started roasting the horde of zombie as they screamed in pain as a wicked smile appeared on seans face as the infected fell before him.

* * *

><p><em>I had watched my common sisters and brothers fall before the fire coming from the strange boomstick. Fire oh how I hated fire, the very sight of it made me want to tear apart the user of it. But something about this prey was different,for it made a feeling that made something inside me make my stomach feel funny,but I wasn't sick. I watched the whole incident before of this prey helping the red coated one from one of my strong brothers as he lifted her back to the loud flying machine as this special prey killed the other 2 of my strong brothers before this special prey left the other preys leave before my special prey started roasting my lesser comrades roast. Yes this one is mine,all mine,and I will make sure this one is mine.<em>

* * *

><p>After roasting the rest of the horde I rested against the side of the gun storage area inside the tower as I searched around for anymore propane tanks to refill the ammo for my empty flamethrower. Seeing none I sighed as I started to fall asleep when suddenly a growl from a hunter that sounded a bit more high pitched made me sit up and look around with fear as all the ammo had been used up.<p>

when I headed to grab a unused pistol on the table I was tackled to the ground as I was face to face with a small hunter. I started to feel dizzy as I suddenly fainted from pure fright of he scenario.

* * *

><p><em>I grinned deeply as I looked at my special prey as she looked at his face. Even if I was infected,I knew my special prey was pretty darn cute. I smiled even bigger as I saw him fall unconscious from pure fright at the sight of me. I knew that my prey would be fun to toy with. I put my special prey on my back as I leapt down the building and landed on a few pieces of the 3 tanks that broke the fall as I leapt from place to place until I found that red steel room and placed him on the bed. I carefully locked the door and leapt to search for other things for my special one.<em>


	2. the aftermath

**an unexpected turn of events**

** Chapter 2 the aftermath**

* * *

><p>Sean was most certain he was dead. He couldn't tell after fainting from fright after being attacked by the hunter. Sean suddenly heard what sounded like a chair being dragged as I flipped over and groggily opened my eyes to be visited by a strange but not bad sight.<p>

Across the room was a girl about his age,with long jet black hair wearing nothing but a bra and panties and let's just say puberty was nice to her. I was thinking that this was another survivor until I saw her skin and her claws. She was using her claws to pull out blood and mud from her long hair. With a sudden bark from her mouth as she looked at me with a confused look. One thing went through my mind that came from dinner for smhucks taught me,play dead.

I closed my eyes immediately as she crawled towards me and started to poke my face with her sharp nails it made a mark on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to be looking into her pale face with her big blue eyes.

"uh hello?" I said as she tilted her head in confusion as she jumped onto me and pinned me onto the couch

"wait if your gonna kill me" I said as I reached into my shirt collar and pulled out my golden cross

" ok make it quick and painless"I said as I closed my eyes to hear a weird sound coming from her. When Sean opened his eyes he looked in confusion to see her nuzzling my neck and...purring? She moved away from my neck and started to lick the blood off of my cheek from her poking me. She got off of me and left the room for I don't know what reason as suddenly a vision of spy came into my head.

"would I make a suggestion,**run**" he said as he pulled out a cigarette from his case as the vision disappeared and instead I was running as I turned around to see her in a lime green hoodie as she started to run after me.

* * *

><p><em>My special prey seems to have wanted to run,fine it makes it more fun. After all he does look cute running in his under garment's. I just hope he doesn't run into the sorrow sister.<em>

* * *

><p> I just kept running and running all throughout this dark building that I didn't recognize from my travels with my friends. Maybe I shouldn't have sacrificed my escape from the city. No what selfish idea is that to think of. Suddenly I saw a exit sign and burst through the door to trip over something. As I got up I looked at my feet to see a witch who was starting to get up.<p>

"oh shit" I thought as I braced for my end.


	3. diggy hole

**an unexpected turn of events**

**Chapter 3 diggy hole**

* * *

><p> Sean suddenly felt something pulling at his pants as he opened his eyes to be looking in horror The witch was trying to crawl onto Sean as she was also pulling off seans...<p>

"AHHH"Sean yelled as he crawled out of the witch,s grasp as he pulled up his boxers,he was in nothing but his boxers the whole time outside.

Sean started running when something grabbed his leg and knocked him to the ground as he turned to see the black haired hunter pulling him trying to kidnap him again. Sean kicked out of her grip and started to hear the cry of a witch and hunter not mad but something else.

* * *

><p>I was running and running away as I still could hear the female infected crys. I was so busy running to notice that I ran into something soft. I was pushed down as I looked up to see 6 female hunters as I looked where I bumped into as my face went red as I looked at the lustful look as I started to run again, now being chased by 7 huntresses and a witch.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dammit I lost my special one,wait I smell my cute one and oh no that other familiar scent she better not eat him.<em>

* * *

><p> I had gotten farther and I hid myself in a costume store as I searched around for a disguise. My eyes suddenly locked onto a honeydew dwarf costume as I grabbed a toy shovel and quickly ran to the park across the street.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I saw as someone who smelt like my special prey was huddled down digging up dirt as I ran towards him and saw that witch and that huntress and her pack heading towards it also<em>

* * *

><p> With the corner of my eye I saw the females closing the distance as I got my best honeydew diggy hole voice ready<p>

**"I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole,diggy diggy hole, digging hole**"I said as the infected tilted their heads in confusion.

**"Why hello there lassies, what can I do for ya"**I said as my captor walked up to me and a quick chuckle out before raising her claw up and swung it down. But instead of doing any damage it tore off my honeydew outfit

"oh here comes the pain" I said as I got on the dirt and curled into a ball

* * *

><p><em>"hello sister" the voice of the leader of the huntress pack told her little sister<em>

_ "what do you want Carly?"I said as I walked up to my older hunter sister_

_ "Nothing Candice,but I do want your cute little prey here,he looks mighty tasty" Carly said as she headed toward Sean_

_ "he is not for eating,he is my guest" Candice said as she jumped in front of of Carly as she picked up Sean as he fainted yet again._

_ "hey...what about me..." the witch piped in _

_"Alison were neighbours you can see him anytime" Candice said as alisons face brightened as she headed home_

_ "you better watch him little squirt,or else he's gonna be mine"Carly said before growling and jumping away along with her pack. _

_"well I better get my cute one back home before the titans come" Candice said as she jumped home with our hero in her arms._


	4. its time for filler

**an unexpected turn of events**

**Chapter 4 its time for filler**

* * *

><p> <em>Sean was still unconscious and was also shivering due to being cold and wearing only boxers still. Candice simply watched him sleep thinking about what humans eat "Candice think,what do humans eat?" Candice thought as suddenly the tv turned on to reveal a old Saturday night episode talking about sloppy joes. "that's it! Humans eat sloppy joes,whatever those are,wait I think there's a place that has those" Candice said as she got redressed and headed to the supermarket.<em>

* * *

><p>"ugh my head" I said as I slowly got up to look around to see where I was. I was back in that apartment except this one had a safe house inside this room,how did we miss this one.<p>

My ears caught on the screams of my kidnapper as I looked for a hiding spot. Shit there was nothing here to to hide in as the doors were locked so I simply just sat on the floor and covered my eyes thinking that if I cover them she won't be able to see me,like a weeping angel from dr who.

I didn't dare look out from my hands when I heard her walking closer to me as she cried out a confused barks as she moved my hands from my face

"um...hi?" I said as she gave me that weird look as she pushed me back onto the couch as she jumped back on top of me.

"don't hurt me"I cried as she dropped something from out of her hand onto me that smelt...really good. I looked down and a huge smile came unto my face as I suddenly held her in a tight hug.

"thank you!" I said as I let go of her as I ate down the delicious sloppy joes,oh how they brought back memories to my childhood. But another sound woke me out of my nostalgic memories. I looked up to see the unclothed huntress standing over me as I looked down to see that she put her lime green hood over me as a blanket. "oh um thank you?" I said as she laid on top of me and started burying her face in my neck and purring as the sudden warmth started making me drowsy as she kept purring as I fell sound asleep.

* * *

><p><em>My special prey is adorable when he sleeps Candice thought as she fell asleep also on top of Sean.<em>


	5. parkour fail

**An unexpected turn of events**

**Chapter 5:parkour fail**

* * *

><p>I woke up to find that I was all alone in the safe room apartment and my mysterious huntress friend was gone. Suddenly I smelt something even better than those sloppy joes.<p>

Without thinking I opened the red steel door and locked it just before I almost flew towards the smell. It led me all the way to an alley behind the apartment where I saw a wonderful sight.

I ran towards the cheesy macncheese when I saw a note next to it saying" eat it dumb ass"

shrugging I started to eat the macaroni and cheese like pooh bear eats honey.

* * *

><p><em>" I cant believe my that idiot fell for it" Carly said as he watched her little sisters guest dig in to the food they set there as a decoy.<em>

_ " "now!"Carly said as one of her best hunters Christie pounced at the prey below. _

_Suddenly the prey turned around and did a backflip,knocking Christie upwards before using a bare knuckle from streets of rage and landing on his feet._

_ " holy shit he took out christie" trish said looking at her unconscious comrade._

_"everyone after him now!" Carly said as candices friend started making a break for it._

* * *

><p>"oh shit"I yelled to myself while running from the enraged pack oh hunters.<p>

"better get to high ground"I thought as I dashed up a escape ladder with my leg being cut by the leader of the pack.

When I got to the top I was greeted by a grinning face of a blonde huntress.

"LOOK NOTCH RELEASED THE FULL VERSION OF MINECRAFT!" I lied as the blonde hunter turned around to look around as I snuck around before I heard angry growls as I stopped almost falling off the side of the building.

The pack slowly closed in as I took a chance and jumped off trying to reach the other building opposite.

"I BELIEVE I CAN OH SHIIII"I yelled as I slammed into a car on the ground after missing the other building

"looks like I can cross out parkour from my career list." I mumbled when the leader pounced on me and I fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Carly merely shrugged as she slung him over her shoulder like a bag and headed towards their super duper secret lair of epicness.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I had returned back from my trip of collecting some outfits for my prey when I saw he was nowhere in the room. As I scratched my head in confusion a knock at the door got me out of searching to be greeted by my neighbor and friend Alison<em>

_ "yo Alison what's up?" I said as I looked at her worried look_

_ "your friend...has been kidnapped by your big sister.." she said as I grew angrier by the time I was heading towards her basement._


	6. i want to play a game

**An unexpected turn of events**

** Chapter 6: I want to play a game**

* * *

><p>Sean woke up and looked around the room to see the 5 members of the huntress pack.<p>

"Where's your leader?" I asked until I heard it

" right behind you" a womans voice said as I was spun around on the hospital stretcher to be looking into the face of the leader.

Just from looking at her I could tell she was my huntress friends sister as they both looked like each other except this ones eyes were shit brown and one of her eyes was missing. I suddenly just realized something else.

" you can talk?" I said as she rolled her eyes before saying yes

"now what do you want you skank" I spat out

" I want to play a little game"she said before slicing me under my nose,making a handlebar mustache on my face which got some giggles from the others.

" oh shut up this shit is old bitch" I said which was responded with a punch in my face.

"I want you" she said as she gave me a lustful look as she got close to my face

"why me, what are you the president of my fan club" I said which resulted in my stomach getting a cut from her claws

"it's always my sister that everyone liked,even before the green flu every boy wanted her, and why is that?"

"because she's pretty and has 2 eyes"I said just before I got a punch in my chest.

"I'm older,I'm taller,I dress nicer, and I have nicer eyes" she said as I muttered bullshit which resulted in salt being poured onto my bleeding stomach wound.

"but with you I have something my sister doesn't" she said

"plus it will piss her off to see what I'm going to do to you" she said as I could hear the enraged screams of my kidnapper.

* * *

><p><em>I hid the package that I got from my boomer buddy as I loved my plot to murder my older sister for taking my boyfriend. Wait did I just call him my boyfriend. Heh he has grown on me quite a bit after all. I finally found the house I used to live in when I was human. I burst through the basement window and looked at my sister as a devilish grin came onto her face as she did something that pissed me off to an extreme.<em>

* * *

><p>I was ready to throw up when this bitch got on top of me and started kissing me,rolling her tongue around my mouth. But the one thing that made me want to gag was that she was fondling my crotch. I looked at my kidnappers face to see tears run down her face as something made me go angry.<p>

I bit the whores tongue and head butted her as I delivered a brutal kick to her face,knocking out her other eye.

"grr you stupid piece of crap!" she cried out as she searched for her eye as I puked up as I turned to see my kidnapper pulling out a little jar as she unzipped part of her sisters hood and poured the familiar green vomit down her shirt.

Suddenly 3 dozen common infected started bursting through the door and windows tearing apart the whore and nothing was left but that brown moldy eye.

I walked next to the younger sister as she grabbed me and carried me back to the safe room apartment.

When I got to the room on the couch were 5 different outfits. Most of them were cheesy like on that had a giant sandvich on it. But one of them caught my attention.

The jeans were black jeans,the shirt looked like the punishers costume, and the shoes were black combat boots. I picked them up and before I made it to the bathroom to change I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>I had a good feeling about the outfit he choose until he fell asleep on the couch. Hmm he can try it on tommorrow I thought as I took off my hood off and put it on him before falling asleep next to him on the couch.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if the last 2 chapters weren't as good as my last ones but I have school to worry about so if you liked it good for you. if you didn't like it, good for you. and the reason Carly can talk was because she watched to much tv and learned English from it.<strong>


	7. griefing the zombie community

**An unexpected turn of events **

**Chapter 7: grieving the infected community**

* * *

><p>That familiar purring and warmth was long gone when I woke up to see my girlfriend was gone. Wait did I just call her my girlfriend,heh she has grown on me. Well anyways for some reason today I was feeling like being an asshole and griefing the infected community. As soon as I walked out of the safe room I heard all of the infected waking up as I planned up a nasty plot. I moved all of the pop machines in front of the doorways to block out the doors as I waited for magic to happen<p>

"WHO THE HELL PUT THIS VENDING MACHINE HERE?" a charger yelled as he tried to push it with no luck.

"damn griefers!" jockey said as I ran out into the streets laughing.

When I got down into the street I saw a mr softee ice cream truck as I hid a bunch of pipe bombs inside it as I hit the horn making the jingle play as I activated the pipe bombs and ran.

"ICE CREAM!" a bunch of boomers yelled as they tried breaking into the truck. The pipe bombs went off and the truck exploded and blood and vomit flew throughout the air. I looked around the corner to see the beautiful tank burger sign

"YESSSSSS!" I yelled as I charged towards the almost shining building.

* * *

><p><em>"hey isn't that the bad ass that killed our pack leader?" trish asked as she blew out her blonde hair from her face.<em>

_ "it is him,I remember that foot from anywhere" Christie said as she rubbed her bruised chin from that bare knuckle._

_ "I'm kind of glad he killed her,she was a bitch" Claire said as she adjusted her orange hood_

_ "I think we should thank him for killing her,who's with me?" Sarah said as she watched the young man run almost at the speed of light._

_ "yeah,we should totally thank him" justine agreed as a car tire flew over their heads from the teen moving the barricade out of the door_

_ "I agree sisters,after all I think he's pretty cute" trish said as she got into leaping position_

_"let's go sisters" she then commanded as the group headed towards the burger tank._

* * *

><p>I broke into the building and charged towards the back when I heard that familiar crying.<p>

"OH SHUT UP!" I yelled as I lifted a confused witch as I slammed her head into the wall,killing her instantly.

"IM GONNA GET A PYRO SPECIAL WITH A LARGE DR PEPPER WITH NO ICE AND A LARGE ORDER OF CHICKEN NUGGETS!" I yelled as I cooked up the burgers

I started to eat the immensely hot burger and nuggets when suddenly a bark and a window smashing got me out of my eating. I turned around to see that familiar blond huntress from yesterday.

"stay back I know jarate!" I yelled as I did a stereotypical white guy trying to make himself look like he knows karate pose as she started to advance. I turned to try to run in the opposite direction to be face to face with a red haired huntress. I backed into another direction to bump in the other 3 as I backed into a corner.

"I'm sorry for lying about minecraft!" I yelled as I slipped on some kitchen grease and crawled into the corner as they move closer and closer.

" please don't eat me.." I said as I closed my eyes to hear a familiar sound I opened my eyes to see the blonde one was sitting on my lap,purring as she moved hair from my face and looked into my eyes.

"uh don't tell me..." I said as she finished my sentence with a nod.

"look I don't think this can work out.." I said before purring came from the other 4 also.

"oh shitttttt" I yelled as I dashed out of the building and headed back to the apartment with them hot on my heels. I slammed the door and looked out the bar windows to see the pack sitting on the floor in front of the door as the blond one whimpered a bit

" look if you want we can be friends and we can hang out" I tried to make her happy which worked as she nodded excitedly. I opened the door a bit which resulted in her jumping through the door and landing on top of me, licking my face like a dog.

"NO STOP PLEASE THAT TICKLES!" I laughed out before she got off of me and a confused bark came from the window. I turned to see my captor with a paper bag in her mouth which had a picture of fat bald Russian guy revving up a mini gun with the logo heavy sandvich guy.

" oh hi, I just made some new friends" I said as she looked at the 5 and started to talk to each other in infected language.

* * *

><p><em>"what are you doing here?" candice said as she looked at the blond huntress<em>

_ "relax, we were actually hoping to see you,we want to offer you something" trish said as she patted Sean on the head._

_ "what do you want?" Candice asked,still in a stern tone _

_" we wanted to ask if you wanted to be our pack leader" she replied which confused Candice_

_ "thanks but no thanks, I don't want to go down that road again" Candice said as she picked up Sean and placed him on the couch again_

_ "suit yourself,by the way your little friend here is so adorable" trish replied as she scratched his head. _

_"well you better not get any ideas he's mine" Candice replied as she dropped the bag onto his lap_

_" well see you around, and thanks for killing your bitch sister" trish said before leaving along with her pack._

* * *

><p>"sandvich is delicious" Sean said as he ate the sandvich saying om nom nom after taking each bite. After finishing the sandvich I pulled out a strange drink called BONK! Atomic punch.<p>

I opened it and took a sip when suddenly I started shaking and started running on the walls for 6 seconds,falling asleep immediately after

* * *

><p><em>"Jesus.." Candice said as she looked wide eyed at her sleeping prey.<em>

_ "note to self,destroy all BONK! I see" Candice said as she took off her hood and plopped next to her special prey_


	8. the babysitter

**An unexpected turn of events**

** Chapter 8: the babysitter**

* * *

><p>I woke up once again to the cold when I opened my eyes to see once again this huntress was gone.<p>

I looked around the room and spotted a beautiful sight on the table.

On a silver plate was a dozen glazed donuts and a bottle of iced tea on the table.

I was about to grab them when I remembered the KD incident. I looked both ways before sneaking towards the table.

I was right in arms reach when I was tackled to the ground. I was then flipped onto my back to look into the face of my kidnapper.

"oh um hi?" I said a little nervously She then suddenly licked the claw mark from her bitch sister on my nose as it was bleeding a little bit.

"oh um thank you..." I said a little embarrassed.

She got off the ground and lifted me up on my feet with one arm, god how strong is she? She then pointed to me and then the food, meaning that she wanted me to eat. I pulled out a chair and started chowing down on some really good donuts and iced tea.

* * *

><p><em>"I got him distracted come in Alison" Candice gestured to the witch who was in the bathroom hiding.<em>

_"wonder how he's going to react..." alison said as she stepped out into the kitchen._

* * *

><p>I was so busy eating the donuts that I didn't notice 2 yellow eyes watching me<p>

"oh god that was delicious" I said licking my fingers not noticing where I was walking when I ran into something squishy. I looked up to see a black haired witch staring down at me and I moved back to see I just walked into her chest. My eyes grew wider as I noticed this was the witch that tried to pull my boxers off the first night after I stayed behind.

"WITCH!" I yelled running out the window. Suddenly I remembered that the room was on the 20th floor.

"OH FUU!" I yelled trying to grab something when someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me back into the room.

"oh geez thank you.." I said when I grabbed something soft. I looked up to see that I grabbed the witches boob

"HOLY CRAP SHES STILL HERE!" I yelled running out a different window, being pulled back into the room by the witch

"Geez that was a close one...AAHHHHHHH!" I yelled once again jumping out the last window in the room.

_"sooner or later he's goon run out of windows" Candice said annoyed watching her prey repeating the window thing_.

"AHHHHHH" Sean yelled running to the first window he jumped through, stopping to look he jumped through it already.

Looking around he headed to the 3rd window he jumped through, stopping when he saw he smashed through it already. Sean then ran out of the room heading to a room 2 doors down. He knocked on the door, a smoker opening the door.

_"who the fuck are you?" he asked in infected growls and coughs. _

Sean just ignored him and ran out the window in the smokers room.

This time he wasn't caught and was only some centimeters from hitting the ground. Just before the fall his captor caught him mid fall, then leaping up the buildings wall through the first window he smashed through.

* * *

><p><em>Candice dragged the teen back into the room, seeing Alison rubbing her breast<em>

_ "he touched my boob..." she said a little embarrassed._

* * *

><p>Sean's captor plopped him down onto the couch next to Alison. Sean started getting ready to run, but Candice threatened him with a ass whooping if he did.<p>

Candice pointed to Alison then to Sean and then to a baby doll, then she sat on top of the doll.

"so shes gonna babysit me?" Sean said in which Candice responded with a nod.

"what am I 2?" he said pouting. "I don't agree with this I'm not going with this plan I.." Sean complained until his lips were closed shut with the lips of the huntress. She kissed him for about 1 minute before she moved back with a big smile on her face.

"uh alright I guess I can do it.." I stuttered, this also reminded me of when I got over my fear of zoey and she wanted me to kill all the infected outside the safe room.

Waving goodbye she climbed out the window and leapt to the streets below, I gave her a salute.

" well alright witchy what you wanna do first?" I said turning back to see a horrifying sight.

She was running towards me with her claws extended at an amazing speed.


	9. when shit gets real

**An unexpected turn of events**

**Chapter 9: when shit gets real**

* * *

><p>Sean was scared as she ran up to him. He closed his eyes and waited for his body to be hacked to pieces. But instead she held him in a death hug that was crushing the ribs in his body. Being scared for no reason and Sean's ribs being crushed caused something in his mind to just snap.<p>

"GET OFF ME! GOD DAMN ZOMBIES HAVE NO RESPECT FOR PERSONAL SPACE!" Sean yelled pushing the surprised witch off of him.

The witch looked at him with a shocked look until her eyes started to water and she started crying uncontrollably.

"oh shit I'm sorry don't cry. See look at the funny face!" Sean yelled making retarded faces trying to make her happy.

She stopped crying and looked at his retarded face for a few moments.

"oh well I gue-" Sean started to say before the witch started crying even louder, scaring the daylights out of Sean.

"OH SHIT!" Sean yelled out as he slipped and crashed into a bookshelf behind him, causing a crap ton of books to fall on top of him.

Sean felt his sore head when he looked to see a sight he hadn't seen in a long time.

The witch had a big smile on her face and was chuckling a little bit. Sean started to get up until a loud creak and a smash squashed him under the bookshelf.

"ow.." Sean said pulling himself out from under the bookshelf and saw the witch giggling uncontrollably and with a bigger smile on her face.

"well at least you've stopped crying, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find me some cheeseburgers" Sean said as he headed towards the door. He walked out into the alleyway and onto the barren street when he noticed something odd.

There was not a single common or special infected anywhere in the area.

Shrugging to himself he headed for the tank burger and started to heat up some burgers.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile Candice was finally at the old college that her friend was at who had her special package for her.<em>

_Walking through the corridors she finally made it to the science hall and saw a trail of green goo. Following the green go she looked at the figure hunched over a set of chemicals._

_"hello Suzie" Candice said as she sat down next to her friend_

_"oh Candice I almost have completed your request, just finally gathered all of the ingredients."Suzie the spitter said_

_"boomer bile"_

_"tanks sweat"_

_"witches tears"_

_"spitters spit" Suzie said hawking some acid into the vial_

_"And huntress hair" she said pulling a hair out of Candice's scalp causing her to let out a yelp._

_Once Suzie started up the heater, the concoction started to bubble and shake and cause the room to glow green._

_After 3 minutes it died down and turned a glowing orange and bubbling every few seconds._

_"now let your little boyfriend drink this and he will be able to understand us"_

_"hes not my boyfriend.." Candice said as she rubbed her still sore scalp._

_"are you sure this will work?" Candice asked_

_" I have no idea" Suzie shrugged before waving her friend off._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sean, after finishing massacring a horde of cheeseburgers, headed back to the apartment room until he saw the rage quit king himself charging down the alleyway towards him.<p>

"oh cmon!" Sean yelled annoyed that there had to be a tank here.

Suddenly the tank was cut in half as a giant pair of chompers bit the top part of it's torso clean off with no problem. And what Sean saw was something even he could not beat.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry the chapters short but i just wanted to get to a very important part of the story and that is...<strong>

**"do you know what suck the heads means?"**


End file.
